


Whore | Gages [French version]

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Good Slytherins, Great Hall, Harry Snaps, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Meddling Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Protective Marcus Flint, Ron Being an idiot, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Ron traite Harry de salope dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne se laisse pas faire et réplique aussitôt.





	Whore | Gages [French version]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~   
Okay, ceci est un texte que j'avais promis depuis un moment, malheureusement, je suis une adepte de la procrastination et j'ai décidé de remettre à plus tard la traduction de mon OS 'Whore' ( sur Ao3 ). Ce texte est principalement une traduction de la version anglaise mais certains passages ont été ajoutés et quelques petites choses ont peut-être été supprimées. Voili-voilou.   
Enjoy !

Harry était presque en train de rebondir sur ses pieds, quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, à la suite de Flint. Ce qui avait commencé comme une amitié improbable avait lentement évolué en quelque chose de plus durant ces derniers mois. Cela avait commencé après le match de Quidditch Gryffondor versus Serdaigle, durant lequel Flint avait assisté Malfoy et ses laquais lorsque ces dernier avaient décidé de saboter le match en faveur de Serdaigle. Le grand et brun Serpentard était venu le trouver à l'infirmerie ( oui parce que, malgré tout, Harry avait tout de même été blessé **après** le match, par un Oliver Wood un peu trop enthousiaste ) et s'était étonnamment [et sincèrement] excusé auprès de Harry. Après ça, ils étaient en quelques sortes devenus amis ( mais pas tout à fait non plus. Leur relation était complexe et impossible à définir en un seul mot ).

.

À présent, cela faisait quelques semaines que Harry avait commencé sa quatrième année – et Marcus, sa dernière-, et cela semblait être une bonne idée de cesser de cacher leur amitié au profit d'être... officiellement amis. Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus profit, à en juger par les subtiles flirts initiés par Marcus. C'est ainsi que le Serpentard se trouva à inviter le petit Survivant à déjeuner avec lui à la table des vert et argent.

.

Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas compté sur la réaction de Ron ( quoi que, pour être honnête, il savait que celle-ci ne serait pas jolie, aussi ne s'était-il pas vraiment attarder à réfléchir là-dessus ), mais il était certain de pouvoir faire face à la confrontation qui allait suivre et en ressortir la tête haute. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Et il n'avait pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Au moment même où ils franchirent l'entrée de la Grande-Salle, riant tous deux au sujet de quelque chose, Ron était sur eux – de même que plus de deux cents paires d'yeux.

« QUE DIABLE !? ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE LUI, VISQUEUX SERPENT ! 

_ Ronald ! » s'exclama Hermione, d'un ton réprobateur.

Malgré tout, elle aussi arborait un air choqué.

Marcus afficha un air renfrogné ( que ce soit à cause des insultes qui pleuvait sur lui ou à cause du volume sonore du rouquin, Harry n'en était guère sûr ) et Harry grimaça. Ça n'allait pas bien finir, cette histoire. La question était: pour qui ?

* * *

S'il y avait une chose à savoir au sujet des relations que Harry entretenait avec les deux autres membres du 'Trio d'Or', c'était ceci: Harry savait que Ron était son ami tant qu'il rentrait dans son rôle de Survivant et de Golden Boy de Gryffondor – le 'Héros qui combat pour le bien et déteste tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. Le moment-même où il douterait ouvertement de Dumbledore, Ron le lâcherait. Sûr, Harry n'avait aucun amour pour la magie noire ( il n'y pouvait rien, la plupart des choses liées à la magie noire le rendaient nauséeux ) mais il comprenait qu'il y avait une zone de gris entre le noir et le blanc. Il n'était pas noir, mais il n'était pas blanc non plus. Il était plutôt grey. Aussi, contrairement à la plupart des sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, il savait que la Lumière ne pouvait pas exister sans les Ténèbres et vice-versa.

* * *

Les faits restaient les mêmes : au moment-même où Harry ferait quelque chose qui ne rentrerait pas dans les critères du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, du héros du camp de la Lumière ( selon l'image que Ron se faisait ), le rouquin réagirait très mal, possiblement violemment. C'était pour cette raison que Harry avait commencé à passer davantage de temps avec Dean, Seamus et Neville ( et aussi parce que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu mais ses deux 'meilleurs' amis l'avaient toujours maintenu occupés ) parce que, bien que n'étant pas de grands fans des Serpentards en général, ces trois-là ne le rejetteraient pas à cause de son choix d'amis/d'amants (_ aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un comme Voldie ou Bellatrix *shudder~ L'horreur_.). Ses trois autres colocataires étaient plus cool que Ron sur certains sujets et ils savaient également que Harry gérait mal quand on lui mettait la pression et le forçait à être ce qu'il n'était pas. Contrairement à beaucoup, Harry pensait que Le Survivant et Harry Potter étaient deux personnes entièrement différentes. Il détestait jouer le rôle du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Bientôt, le monde devrait faire la connaissance de Hadrian 'Harry' Potter, Heir Potter.

* * *

Hermione était un cas différent. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été aveuglée par son 'histoire tragique' avant même de le rencontrer, Harry pensait qu'ils auraient pu devenir amis – vraiment amis, et pas cette farce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ça lui allait, le comportement de Hermione ne l'avait pas empêché d'être son ami, même si Hermione ne l'était de toute évidence pas en retour. La jeune fille était une fanatique de Dumbledore. Toute personne s'approchant à moins de dix mètres d'elle s'en apercevait tout de suite. Harry ne pensait pas avoir vécu une seule journée sans entendre le nom du 'Grand' directeur sortir de la bouche de la studieuse Hermione. Dans sa petite bubulle magique, Albus Dumbledore était un grand homme, merveilleux, qui avait à cœur le bonheur de tous les jeunes enfants, y compris Harry. Peu lui importait à la lionne, que chaque été l'oncle Vernon se montre un peu plus violent, à tel point que Harry avait fugué de chez les Dursley l'année passé et n'était jamais revenu ( il avait loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur cet été ). Harry ne leur avait pas parlé de sa fugue, ni à elle, ni à Ron. Il savait que la jeune fille le réprimanderait avec une grimace, lui disant qu'il était très irresponsable et qu'elle comptait parler avec le directeur, ou que – mieux encore!-, il devrait lui-même demander conseil à ce bon directeur parce que, bien sûr, le vieil homme avait ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur. Hmph... comme si !

.

Il gèlerait en Enfer, le jour où Harry irait demander conseil au vieillard !

.

Aussi, Harry n'avait pas jugé utile de parler à Hermione de son amitié florissante avec le Serpentard de dernière année.

.

Ça va être un massacre, songea-t-il alors qu'il posait un regard distrait sur l'expression choquée de Hermione.

Par réflexe, il baissa la tête et prit un pas en arrière quand Ron avança vers eux, le regard furieux. C'était un peu effrayant pour être honnête. Ron n'était peut-être pas aussi imposant que Dudley et son gang, mais Harry était petit, maigrelet et fragile et il avait peu ou pas de force physique. Si les choses tournaient physiques, il n'avait aucune chance face à Ron.

Fort heureusement, Marcus sembla remarquer son état de détresse et il prit un pas en avant, cachant efficacement Harry de la vue de Ronald. Il était vrai que Marcus était brutal et rude et sans pitié, mais il était également terriblement protecteur et ça, c'était quelque chose que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait appris il y a un moment.

**[**_Cela impliquait Malfoy insultant Harry lors d'une séance d'entraînement de Serpentard et Marcus lâchant ses deux batteurs__** ainsi **__que les cognards sur le pauvre attrapeur de Serpentard. Le garçon n'avait jamais compris ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire pour s'attiser la colère du capitaine de l'équipe._]

Ron sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche quand Marcus vint s'imposer devant lui, mais il trouva tout de même le courage ( ou la stupidité ) en lui pour hurler des insanités au Serpentard.

Un horrible sentiment commença à monter en Harry. Il s'était déjà mis en colère avant, mais jamais n'avait-il ressenti cette étrange émotion, auparavant. Qu'était-ce donc ? Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux de voir Ron crier sur Marcus ? Était-ce parce qu'il éprouvait des choses ( des sentiments ! ) pour le Serpentard ?

Toujours est-il, Harry décida que trop était trop et qu'il était temps de faire entendre sa voix.

« Ron, Marcus et moi parlions juste. »

À bien y réfléchir, ça n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« MARCUS ?! TU L'APPELLES PAR SON PRÉNOM !? »

Harry tressaillit un peu face à la colère de son... ami. Ça n'allait pas bien finir, il le savait. Rassemblant son courage ( il y avait une raison pour laquelle le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor ! ), il garda la tête et haussa les épaules en essayant de se donner un air nonchalant :

« Et bien oui, je veux dire, nous sommes amis. »

[Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.]

Derrière lui, quelqu'un s'étrangla et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux mais il était bien plus préoccupé ( et un brin amusé, aussi ) par le teint rouge et l'expression horrifiée et incrédule de Ron ). Il tourna brièvement la tête pour voir Zabini taper dans le dos de Malfoy, lequel cracha encore un peu de jus de citrouille. Apparemment, ce dernier avait été en train de boire quand Harry avait révélé la chose. Oh et bien, c'était de la faute au blondinet, après tout.

Il cilla quand Ron fit un pas en avant. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait vulnérable. Ça n'était pas un sentiment qu'il appréciait. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à nouveau pris au piège face à Dudley et son gang.

Ça n'était pas la même chose avec Marcus. Avec Marcus, il se sentait protégé et en sécurité. Et pourtant, Marcus était bien plus grand et intimidant que Ron.

Ron ricana, le regard mauvais.

« Alors c'est ça, pas vrai ? Tu joues les salopes pour un peu de protection ?! »

Harry recula et tangua un peu. Les mots de Ron lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il n'était pas le seul à être choqué.

Marcus, qui avait été choqué de voir Harry prendre sa défense face à Weasley, ne le fut que davantage quand il entendit le rouquin harasser verbalement son supposé meilleur ami. Il ouvrit la bouche pour détourner l'attention de Weasley – et peut-être aussi lui montrer que c'était une très mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à son chaton-, quand le petit brun le devança et les prit tous de court :

« Moi ? Une traînée ? Je suis vierge, Ron. Et je n'ai encore jamais essayé de séduire qui que ce soit avant. Tu veux que je te dise ? Si quelqu'un est une pute dans cette école, c'est bien toi, enfoiré (_ Ron s'étrangla avec sa salive. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à une répartie de la part du Survivant. Bien fait pour lui, tiens_. ). À gémir comme une porn star toutes les nuits. Tu pouvais pas t'embêter à poser des sorts de silence autour de ton lit, hein ? Et tu sais qui doit supporter ça ? Tes putains de colocataires ! Je crois bien que tu avoir gémir les noms d'au moins la moitié des filles de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle maintenant. Et bien, tu sais quoi, Ronald ? Tu peux aller te faire foutre. Toi et tes foutus préjugés ! » siffla-t-il, les yeux étrécis, avant de tourner les talons d'un mouvement brusque, laissant derrière lui une marée d'élèves confus et impressionnés ainsi qu'un Ron ahuri.

_ Je ne savais pas que Potter avait ça en lui, murmura une Pansy toute retournée, alors qu'elle observait d'un air distrait le petit brun qui se dirigeait vers leur table en murmurant sombrement sous son souffle.

À l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des rouge et or, Dean et Seamus ne faisaient plus de bruit tant ils riaient alors que Neville arborait un sourire satisfait.

Marcus regarda fixement le dos de Harry pendant quelques instants, puis il laissa échapper un ricanement et suivit le petit brun, sans un regard envers l'expression toujours stupéfaite de Weasley.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était arrivé à la table des Serpentards tant il était occupé à murmurer de sombres menaces envers le rouquin. Son visage était enterré dans ses mains quand il sentit la présence de Marcus dans son dos. Il leva la tête, ses mains recouvrant toujours les trois quarts de son visage et avisa les regards stupéfaits des Serpentards assis tout autour de lui.

Ayant finalement triomphé face à son combat interne, Harry rougit quand il remarqua qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde.

_ Euh... Hi ? Dit-il timidement en les regardant entre ses doigts.

Cassius hocha distraitement la tête dans sa direction, en guise de salutation puis reporta son attention sur Marcus, lui envoyant un regard confus.

_ Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? S'enquit-il en regardant Harry comme s'il était quelque chose d'incroyablement rare et précieux ( ce qu'il était, bien sûr, mais ça, il l'ignorait encore ).

Marcus haussa les épaules.

_ Aux alentours.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit tomber pour ta tête de déterré(1), fit Adrian.

Il plaisantait, bien sûr. Lui et Marcus étaient de très bons amis, mais ils avaient tendance à se tirer dans les pattes et à se renvoyer des insultes en guise de démonstrations d'affection. Tout le monde le savait, à Serpentard, mais Harry n'était pas à Serpentard et il ignorait cela. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que quelqu'un s'en prenait verbalement à SON Serpentard et, après l'événement chaotique qui venait de se produire, le fil de pensées de Harry n'était pas exactement bien enrayé.

Il ouvrit la bouche, près à houspiller Pucey quand Marcus, qui avait suivi son fil de pensée, le devança et enroula un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il le maintenait pressé contre lui.

Harry rougit violemment mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'étreinte.

Cassius renifla avec amusement, le rire évident dans ses yeux.

« Il est vraiment très protecteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Personne ne s'embêta à lui répondre. Marcus afficha un sourire satisfait alors que Harry faisait la moue. Personne n'osa lui faire remarquer que cela ne le rendait que plus adorable encore.

* * *

**BONUS : **

Marcus parvint à clamer la place à côté de Harry avant que ses camarades serpents n'aient pu réagir face à l'arrivée de Harry ( et n'aient dans l'idée de lui piquer sa place à côté du petit brun. Non mais oh ! ).

Il lança un regard amusé au jeune Potter.

_ J'ai vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi.

Celui-ci prit la remarque très au sérieux et secoua distraitement la tête.

_ Non, je voulais lui dire ça depuis un moment, en fait. C'était très libérateur (Il pencha la tête sur le côté). Je devrais peut-être faire ça plus souvent.

Marcus et Cassius échangèrent un regard mi horrifié, mi admiratifs. Ils ne savaient pas si l'école survivraient à un _Harry sans filtre_.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/ Okay, donc quand j'ai la version anglaise ( c'est la première version que j'ai écrite ), j'ai écrit ''I can't believe he fell for your mug'' mais l'équivalent français de 'mug' ( dans le sens 'face' ) est 'bouille' à en croire reverso. Et je n'arrive juste pas à imaginer ce mot-là sortir de la bouche d'un Serpentard.   
.  
Okay, je voulais remercier toutes celles qui ont signalé mon recueil sur wattpad car grâce à vous les admins du site ont retiré l'histoire. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du propriétaire du compte et je ne pense pas en avoir mais je vous remercie pour votre aide et merci à l'un des Guest pour m'avoir averti du plagiat.


End file.
